Do You Love Me?
by pinkyukka
Summary: tahun ketiga hubungan LeviHan dan Hanji memergoki Levi bersama Petra. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? my first fic in SnK. Cover: ending story. RnR please :3


"Hei Levi, bagaimana kalau kita jadian?"

Pria tanpa ekspresi itu memandang gadis berkacamata itu dengan tajam. Diseruputnya kopi hitam miliknya.

"Boleh."

**Do You Love Me?**

**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime-sensei**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), LevixHanji pairing**

**-HANJI POV-**

Hubungan kami sudah memasuki tahun ketiga. Aku sangat menikmati hubunganku dengan Levi, pria yang selama ini selalu mengisi hari-hariku. Yah, walau setiap hari ia hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mengingat sekarang ia merupakan manajer dari sebuah perusahaan besar. Aku pun sama sibuknya. Riset yang sedang kulakukan saat ini begitu menyenangkan dan seru, tapi aku selalu meluangkan waktu untuk ke apartemen Levi. Yah, dia bisa-bisa tak makan dengan benar kalau aku tak memasakkan sesuatu untuknya.

Tak ada kata-kata mesra yang ia ucapkan. Yah aku sudah biasa dengan dia yang sangat-sangat datar itu. Walau ia tak berekspresi, tapi aku cukup memahaminya. Yah, itulah yang aku pikirkan.

.

.

.

"Halo Levi? Hari ini aku ke apartemen ya. Aku akan siapkan makan malam istimewa!" kataku ketika menelepon seusai kerja. Aku baru saja membeli bahan makanan kesukaan Levi. Dia pasti senang, pikirku.

"Tak perlu. Hari ini aku lembur," jawabnya singkat.

"HEE? Hari ini pun lembur? Hei, sudah 3 hari kau lembur. Sudah saatnya kau istirahat," protesku.

Terdengar helaan napas panjang. "Ya. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi pekerjaanku ini tak ada habisnya. _Deadline_ semakin dekat dan aku harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya."

Aku tak habis pikir dengan pacarku yang gila kerja ini. Apa dia tak sadar kalau matanya sudah semakin hitam karena dia kurang tidur?

"Pokoknya aku akan menunggumu pulang!" ucapku lalu menutup telepon. Setidaknya dia akan pulang cepat kalau dia tahu aku menunggunya.

Aku tahu sikap keras kepalaku ini tidak bisa hilang. Tapi ini demi kebaikannya. Aku tak mau orang yang sangat kusayangi itu sampai sakit. Yah… itu sangat menyakitiku.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju apartemen Levi yang sebenarnya tak jauh dari stasiun, namun salju yang turun mulai sore tadi cukup deras sampai menghambat perjalanan kereta, sehingga kereta terlambat sampai tujuan.

Levi tinggal di apartemen yang mewah. Keluarganya memang termasuk orang yang berkecupukan, tetapi ia membeli apartemen ini dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Yah, aku tahu bagaimana perjuangannya sampai bisa menjadi manajer sekaligus tangan kanan dari sebuah perusahaan ternama. Tentu saja aku tahu, kami sudah saling mengenal sejak bangku kuliah.

Sampai di depan pintu apartemen Levi, segera kukeluarkan kunci cadangan kamarnya yang kuberi gantungan kunci sebuah lambang yang disebut sebagai "sayap kebebasan". Levi memberikanku kunci cadangan ini ketika perayaan hari jadi kami yang pertama. Ketika itu kami…

BLUSH!

Seketika pipiku terasa panas ketika mengingat hal itu. Hari itu merupakan ciuman pertama kami setelah sekian lama.

CKLEK!

Kubuka pintu apartemen secara perlahan. "Gelap sekali. Dia benar-benar belum pulang."

Kunyalakan lampu kamar yang mewah itu. Sangat bersih. Sebenarnya aku sangat berharap sesekali menemukan kamar ini berantakan. Tapi kalau mengingat si _freak-clean_ itu, rasanya tak mungkin.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai memasak. YOSH!"

.

.

.

Tik tik tik. Suara jam berdetik begitu terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Aku.. tertidur?

Kulihat jam dinding berada di sudut ruangan. Jam 8? Eh.. bukankah semalam aku datang kemari jam 8? Ja-jangan-jangan…

Bluk!

Kutolehkan kepalaku menuju sumber suara. "Selimut?" kuambil selimut yang jatuh itu sambil mengernyitkan dahiku. "AH!" segera kusambar _handphone_-ku yang berada di meja.

"Levi? Apa kau semalam pulang?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"_Baka_! Sudah kubilang kau tak perlu menungguku kan? Lihat akibatnya, kau tertidur tanpa selimut dan pakaianmu sangat tipis," bentak Levi. Aku tersenyum. Sepertinya ini kali pertama pria pendek yang sangat kucintai berbicara lebih panjang dari biasanya. Walau ini lebih terdengar bentakan, tapi bagiku ini terdengar seperti nada khawatir khas pria berwajah datar itu. Aku terus mendengar bentakannya sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Langkahku terhenti ketika mendapati meja makan yang bersih. Bersih dari makanan dan peralatan makan. Dia sudah menghabiskan makan malam yang sengaja kubuatkan untuknya. Aku tersenyum.

"Ihihi kau mengkhawatirkanku Levi? Terima kasih selimutnya. Aku mencintaimu," ucapku dengan nada menggoda. Tak ada balasan dari seberang sana. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang memerah. Membayangkan wajah malu-malunya membuatku gemas sekali.

"Ehem. Hentikan Hanji. Sekarang pulanglah. Bukankah kau harus segera ke laboratorium?"

"AHA! Kau benar Levi-_pyon_. Aku ada pertemuan dengan professor hari ini." Masih bertelepon dengan Levi, segera kubereskan barang-barangku.

"Hentikan panggilan bodohmu itu. Aku ada _meeting_ sebentar lagi. Sampai nanti."

Pip.

Seperti biasa. Telepon dimatikan secara sepihak. Aku mengangkat bahu lalu segera keluar dari apartemen dan pergi menuju stasiun.

.

.

.

"Hanji-san. Proposal penelitian tentang genetik tanaman misterius sudah siap." Pria kecil berambut pirang menghampiriku sambil membawa beberapa dokumen.

"Terima kasih bantuanmu Armin. Tak kusangka proposalnya secepat ini. Aaahh aku ingin segera melakukan riset ini!" pekikku kegirangan.

"Ah tapi Hanji-_san_ harus ingat dengan pertemuan penting hari ini."

"Kau benar Armin. Hari ini aku akan presentasi sebaik mungkin dan kita akan melakukan riset tentang genetik-manusia-agar-menjadi-raksasa ufufufu."

"A-ahahaha…" tampak Armin _sweatdrop_ mendengar pernyataanku. "A-ano Hanji-_san_…"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Ngg.. itu… apa.. apa Hanji-_san _masih berpacaran dengan manajer perusahaan Smith?"

"Oh Levi! Tentu saja! Ada apa?"

Armin tampak terkejut. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Ah aku masih harus membuat laporan penelitian kemarin! A-aku permisi." Armin segera berlari meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan terheran-heran.

**-end Hanji's POV-**

Hanji melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mempersiapkan presentasi untuk pertemuannya dengan para profesor. Sebenarnya gadis bersurai coklat itu kehilangan sedikit konsentrasinya sejak Armin yang terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Armin saat itu.

Ia mengangkat bahunya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Iya, aku melihatnya sendiri lho. "

"Hee? Masa? Bukankah Levi-_san s_udah punya pacar?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku beberap kali melihat mereka bersama."

"HEEE?"

Suara para karyawati penggosip itu terdengar begitu keras. Hanji yang saat itu sengaja berkunjung ke kantor Levi untuk mengantarkan bekal buatannya segera menuju para karyawati itu.

"Hei hei, apa? Apa? Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Para karyawati itu terkejut dan segera menyadari bahwa gadis yang muncul tiba-tiba itu adalah pacar dari Levi, manajer perusahaan Smith yang terkenal sadis itu.

"E-eh.. ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Permisi.." segera para karyawati itu meninggalkan Hanji sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa reaksi mereka sama seperti Armin kemarin?" gerutu Hanji sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei, Hanji!" sapa seseorang. Segera Hanji menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara.

"Ah Irvin! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Irvin tertawa kecil. "Ini perusahaanku. Kau ingat?"

"Ah iya… apa kau lihat Levi? Aku bawa bekalnya," kulambai-lambaikan bekal buatanku. Aku cukup jago memasak. Oleh karena itu sangat bangga dengan masakanku ini.

Irvin tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu. Hari ini dia sedang keluar."

Aku terkejut. "Keluar? Kemana?"

Irvin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya karyawati di sana lebih tau daripada aku." Irvin menunjuk para karyawati yang langsung bubar ketika Hanji bertanya.

Hanji ragu bertanya pada mereka. "Ah kalau bertanya dengan mereka lagi.."

Irvin tertawa. Irvin, Hanji dan Levi sudah cukup lama kenal. Irvin merupakan senior mereka ketika kuliah. Sebenarnya Levi-lah yang kenal dekat dengan Irvin, mengingat saat ini pun mereka bekerja sama.

"Kalau begitu aku titip saja padamu. Aku masih ada pekerjaan lagi," kata Hanji sambil melihat jam tangannya. Irvin setuju dan menerima bekal itu. Sebenarnya ini hal yang tak sopan. Tapi mengingat Hanji memiliki sifat tak-peduli-apa-jabatanmu dan merasa mereka sudah kenal dekat, jadi ia merasa tak masalah.

Hanji segera keluar dari gedung yang sangat besar itu. Selama perjalanan menuju kantor risetnya, ia berpikir tentang sikap aneh beberapa orang. Seperti Armin yang sangat terkejut mengetahui ia masih berpacaran dengan Levi atau sikap karyawati yang ia yakini sedang membicarakan Levi.

.

.

Sore hari ini masih cukup dingin untuk bulan Februari. Hanji memutuskan untuk menghangatkan diri di sebuah _coffee shop_ langganannya dan Levi.

_Scout Café_. Tempat inilah yang menjadi saksi awal hubungan mereka selama 3 tahun ini. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya yang manis Hanji jika mengingat saat itu. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan keberanian seperti itu.

Pesanan Hanji pun datang. Ia berterima kasih pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Segera ia nikmati kopi pesanannya. Hari ini ia duduk di dekat jendela. Favoritnya. Di tempat inilah ia bisa melihat apapun yang terjadi di luar sana.

Ketika ia asyik dengan kopi dan acara melihat-apapun-diluar-sana, ia melihat seorang pria yang ia kenal baik keluar dari toko perhiasan bersama… seorang gadis?

Hanji yang terkejut saat itu segera menggosok-gosokkan matanya. Memastikan ia tak salah lihat. Ya, pria itu, Levi bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang-coklat. Ia tak kenal dengan gadis itu. Apa dia teman sekantor Levi? Ia tak tahu. Ia hanya kenal dengan Irvin dan Mike, salah satu tangan kanan Irvin. Lagipula, apa wajar jika Levi, seorang pria yang sangat dingin dan datar itu keluar dari sebuah toko perhiasan dengan seorang gadis, jika ia tak memiliki suatu hubungan spesial?

Oke, Hanji mulai mencium ketidakberesan di sini. Ia bahkan belum pernah diajak ke toko perhiasan yang tampak mahal seperti itu oleh Levi. Ia juga tak memiliki suatu benda apa pun yang mengikat hubungan mereka. Diam-diam ia iri dengan gadis —yang tak ia tahu siapa namanya—itu. Jangan-jangan Levi…

Hanji mengirup napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ia harus berpikir secara positif. Mungkin saja Levi pergi untuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan Irvin. _Ya, Irvin kan belum menikah dan ia sibuk, pasti Levi yang ia manfaatkan untuk mengerjakan semuanya walau aku tak tahu siapa calonnya,_ pikir Hanji.

.

.

.

Setelah ia melihat Levi keluar dari toko perhiasan tempo hari, kali ini ia melihat Levi keluar dari toko bunga. Hanji sudah berpikir kalau ia akan mendapatkan bunga hari ini. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh Levi. Namu, pupus sudah harapan Hanji ketika seorang gadis yang sama —seperti tempo hari— keluar bersama Levi.

"Hanji-_san_!" seorang pria berambut pirang itu menghampiri Hanji yang masih diam terpaku.

"Armin?"

"Apa yang Hanji-san lakukan di sini?"

"A-ah aku… aku baru saja selesai berbelanja."

Armin melihat beberapa kantong belanjaan —yang sepertinya berat— milik Hanji. "Untuk makan malam ya? Kelihatannya berat sekali. Mari kubantu Hanji-san."

"Ah tak perlu repot-repot. Aku kuat membawanya sendirian kok. Lagipula semua ini mau aku masak di apartemen pacarku." Hanji menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang niatnya. Wajah Armin seketika berubah muram.

"Ano… sebaiknya Hanji-_san_ jangan berhubungan lagi dengan pria itu," ucapnya lirih. Hanji membelalakkan matanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Armin?"

Armin meremas ujung kemejanya. "Aku… ketika sedang menemani Eren dan Mikasa, sahabatku, ke desainer gaun pengantin, tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan pacar Hanji-_san_ dan seorang gadis. Mereka sedang berdiskusi dengan desainer itu. Aku yakin mereka membicarakan tentang gaun pengantin."

Sesaat Hanji menahan nafasnya. Rasanya ia ingin membungkam mulut Armin. Tapi ia tak melakukan hal itu karena ia juga melihat hal yang sama. Levi dan seorang gadis.

"Lalu, beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika aku akan berdoa di gereja bersama adikku Christa, aku tak sengaja melihat pacar Hanji-_san _bersama gadis yang sama sedang berbicara dengan pastur. Aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka secara sekilas. Mereka membicarakan jadwal pernikahan." Armin bercerita dengan wajah mulai muram. Sepertinya ia sedikit enggan menceritakan hal ini. Namun, disisi lain ia merasa harus menceritakan hal ini agar seniornya tak tersakiti.

Mata Hanji mulai berkaca-kaca. "A-apa… gadis yang bersama Levi adalah gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan?"

Armin terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hanji. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Hanji menghela napasnya. "Terima kasih ceritanya Armin. Aku… aku pulang dulu," dengan suara bergetar Hanji pamit.

"Ha-Hanji-_san_!"

Hanji menoleh. "Se-sebaiknya Hanji-san jangan ke apartemen pria itu lagi!"

Hanji terkejut dengan larangan Armin. Hanji mengerti bahwa Armin tak ingin senior yang ia hormati semakin sedih.

Hanji tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, aku ingin menyelesaikan ini."

Hanji terus melangkah menuju apartemen Levi yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari tempat ia bertemu dengan Armin tadi. Selama perjalanan ia terus mengingat apa yang pernah Levi lakukan padanya. Levi memang bukan orang yang romantis. Ia bahkan sangat dingin. Tapi ia yakin bahwa ia merupakan orang yang setia. Hanji sadar, gadis yang bersama Levi itu lebih manis darinya. Ia juga sadar bahwa gadis itu lebih pantas bersanding dengan Levi, karena gadis itu lebih pendek dari Levi. Berbeda dengannya. Ia lebih tinggi dari Levi dan hal itu sering menjad bahan tertawaan teman-temannya.

Hatinya makin kalut… mungkinkah Levi akan memutuskan hubungannya dan segera menikah dengan gadis itu…?

Hanji sampai di depan kamar 854, kamar Levi. Ia masih ragu, apakah sebaiknya ia membuka pintu itu —dengan kunci yang ia miliki— atau ia pergi dari tempat ini. "Aku… harus memastikan ini…"

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka tepat saat Hanji akan memasukkan kunci.

"AH!" seorang gadis keluar dari kamar Levi. Kali ini Hanji benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Bahkan belanjaan yang ia bawa sampai terjatuh.

"Ada apa Petra?" terdengar suara Levi dari dalam. Hanji masih mematung sambil menahan air mata.

"Le-Levi-_san_… ada Hanji-_san_!" gadis yang baru saja ia tahu bernama Petra itu memanggil Levi.

Levi keluar dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Ha-Hanji…"

Tanpa berkata-kata Hanji hendak pergi dari tempat itu saat itu juga. Air mata yang menggantung di matanya sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi. Namun dengan cepat Levi menarik tangannya.

"Terima kasih bantuanmu selama ini Petra." Dengan segera Levi menarik Hanji masuk dan menutup pintu apartemennya. Hanji terkejut dan bingung melihat sikap Levi.

"Aku mau pulang…"

Levi memandang Hanji tajam. "Tidak. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Buat apa? Kau ingin membicarakan pernikahanmu dengan gadis tadi?" air mata Hanji meleleh.

Levi membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Darimana kau mendengar itu…?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri. Kau keluar dari toko perhiasan dan bunga. Juniorku bahkan melihat kalian di desainer gaun pengantin dan gereja!"

Levi tak bereaksi. "Kalau kau ingin putus dan menikah dengan gadis tadi… aku… aku…"

"Cukup!"

Hanji terdiam. Levi membentaknya cukup keras. Hanya air matanya yang terus keluar dengan derasnya.

Levi mendesah panjang. "Haahh… itu tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Hanji masih terdiam.

"Maaf telah membuatmu salah paham. Selama ini aku pergi ke desainer gaun pengantin, gereja, toko perhiasan dan toko bunga adalah untuk…" Levi merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Ia membukanya lalu berlutut.

"Hanji Zoe, menikahlah denganku."

DEG! Jantung Hanji serasa berhenti berdetak. Ia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. _Be-benarkah ini…?_

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah membuatmu salah paham. Aku minta tolong pada Petra, sekretarisku untuk menemaniku mempersiapkan semuanya karena dia lebih tahu. Aku dan dia tak ada hubungan apa-apa," jelas Levi.

Hanji masih terdiam. Ia masih mencerna kata-kata Levi yang menurutnya diluar pikirannya. Levi masih menunggu jawaban Hanji. Ia menunggu dengan posisi yang sama dan dengan wajah yang datar.

"Aku bersedia." Akhirnya Hanji menjawab pertanyaan Levi sambil menangis. Sekilas Levi tersenyum lalu memasangkan cincin bermata batu _emerald_ yang sangat indah dan pas di jari manis Hanji. Hanji masih menangis.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis. Aku tak suka melihat wajah jelekmu seperti itu." Levi memeluk dan mengusap kepala Hanji dengan saying walau sedikit sulit —mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka yang mencapai 10cm.

"Bodoh… Kau membuatku kesal saja. Kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku dan lebih memilih gadis itu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah berkata kalau kau suka padaku!" Hanji menangis sambil memukul dada Levi.

"Ck. Kau membuatku kesal saja. Sudah kubilang dia hanya membantuku mempersiapkan ini semua. Lagipula aku mencintaimu, bukan menyukaimu mata empat bodoh!"

"Huhuhu… " suara tangisan Hanji makin menjadi. Ia bahkan memukul dada Levi makin keras.

"Tak ingin diam juga?"

Cup.

Levi mengecup bibir Hanji. Kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas.

"Karena kau membuatku kesal karena tak percaya padaku, maka malam ini kau harus menginap. Bersiaplah Hanji Zoe."

**-OWARI-**

**OMAKE:**

Sinar mentari pagi menembus jendela kamar milik Levi. Hanji Zoe, gadis yang baru saja menjadi wanita mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Ia memandang seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya. Ia tidur dengan damai. Hanji tidur berbantalkan lengan pria itu dan pria itu masih memeluknya. Seperti tak ingin kehilangan wanita itu.

Hanji tersenyum. Semalam merupaka malam yang sangat menyenangkan. Levi benar-benar berubah karakternya. Dia menjadi sangat romantis. Ia terus memandangi cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti orang aneh begitu heh?"

"Ah Levi. Kau sudah bangun? Aku hanya mengingat yang semalam saja ihihi."

"Oh, aku belum bilang padamu ya?"

"He? Apa? Apa?"

"Tentang Petra. Kubilang kemarin dia lebih tahu hal ini kan? Sebenarnya dia tunangannya Irvin. Oleh karena itu Irvin merekomendasikan tunangannya itu untuk menemaniku. Dia tahu semua rencanaku ini."

"HEEEEEE?"

**-beneran OWARI-**

**A/N:**

Alhamdulillah selesai juga fic SnK pertamaku :D

Ini pairing favoritku. Aku sukaaa banget dengan mereka

Maaf kalau Hanji dan Levi nya OOC. Aku merasa mereka OOC -_- sepertinya aku harus mendalami peran mereka.

Lagi-lagi aku bingung dg judul ._. dan aku bukan penganut Kristen, jd yg bagaian d gereja itupun hanya kira-kira(?)

Akhir kata: **REVIEW!**

Nb:: ada yg punya LINE/whatsapp?


End file.
